Elven Knight
by impishknight10145
Summary: Why, my fair maiden the name is Erio, Erio Mondial. I am an eleven knight and have come to claim you as my wife."


Caro Ru Lushe walked down Wall Street, whistling the tune of "Scarborough Fair". It was a tune that her mother sang to her when she was a little girl. It told the story of a man that gives a woman a list of impossible tasks to perform such as to make a seamless shirt. Her reward was that he would take her back as his wife. The woman responds by giving him a set of impossible task promising to make him the shirt. Caro had researched the song and found out it was derived from another song known as "The Elfin Knight", which tells the story of a Elf that threatens to abduct a young woman to be his wife. He gives her an impossible task as the only way of getting out of being his wife and she responds by giving him an equally impossible task saying she will marry him should he successfully perform it. She believed that the couple in "Scarborough Fair" obviously didn't want to get back together. But nevertheless she loved the song. The sky was obsidian, veiling the stars and the moon, looking up into the sky a shudder ran down her back. Dark nights had always frightened her, and frequently she had to work the night shift at a new amateur corporation. It was an amateur corporation because her boss was unknown in the business circuit which made it very hard to get things done without the right connections The Corporation was snowboarding down the proverbial economic slope. She worked as a secretary that basically performed a Varity of tasks that she would not normally do. An example being the reason she was subjected to such a gloomy and dark environment. She had received a call from her boss asking her to clean the floors, turn off all the lights and lock all the doors at the expense of her beauty rest she got up.

"I guess Fred finally got fed up with Carlos treating him like a slave." Caro sighed to herself.

Fred was the janitor that was paid even less than her, which is almost equivalent to nothing. Carlos was the infamous and despised boss. He required everyone to call him chief. Once a new employee called him Carlos, he was never seen again. Approaching the door to the building she retrieved her card key, unlocking the door she entered and set off to perform the supposed job of a sectary. Typing in the code Caro set off into the night. She had finally finished her job and all she wanted to do was go home. Her heels clicked lightly against the concrete as she turned the coner off of Wall Street. Suddenly, her soft clicks were accompanied with loud thunks. Fear spiked in her gut. Keeping her cool she tried to think logically, "It was probably someone trying to get home just like her.", "He probably wasn't following her." but she sped up her gait. A few seconds later and the loud thunks were closer and walking faster. . Caro reached into her bag to make sure she was equipped with her pepper spray but remembered she had left it at home. She was only a block away from home all she had to do was run, suddenly she heard her pursuer yell, "Excuse me miss I think you....." She never heard the rest of his question as she took off running getting further and further away from her pursuer. Just as she turned the corner she tripped into an allay way falling into a dumpster. As the lid of the dumpster closed Caro lost conscienceless.

The first thing that registered to Caro was the wonderful smell of flowers. Opening her eyes she was met with the sight of a sunflower field. The next thing she noticed was the hand that combed through her hair. Jumping up with a shriek she turned to meet her capturer. Turning she was met with the most beautiful, impossible to conceive, color of blue, it was such a unique color that she doubted the existence of a duplicate. The owner of the beautiful eyes was a man that only stood a head taller than her. His eyes accommodated by crimson hair made him appear mature and strict. Her eyes traveled the length of his face from his eyes to his smiling mouth. Suddenly, the girl bristled and sputtered in annoyance.

" What are you smirking at you jerk."

" Why, my fair maiden the name is Erio, Erio Mondial. I am an eleven knight and have come to claim you as my wife." The man with Crimson hair and eyes as blue as the ocean that sparkled in the sunlight like tiny crystals replied, his face still engraved with the confident smirk.

"What nonsense do you speak of? I don't even know you, why on earth would I marry you." Caro indigently replied.

Erio did not seem put off by her lack of approval to his marriage proposal, "Earth? I know nothing of this earth in which you speak of but Caro Ru Lushe if you don't want to marry me, how about we make a deal? If you can retrieve the black rose from the top of Winter Mountain I will nullify our marriage."

Lushe studied his expression searching for deceit but all she was met with was truth," Erio what is the name of this planet?"

"Are you still half asleep mistress Lushe, why, you are on Tebahia the fourth planet from the second sun." Caro's face was one of unmasked fear and confusion.

"Oh." Shaking her head from side to side and slapping her checks Caro stared Erio straight in the eyes, "Where can I find that rose?"

So Caro and Erio set off to Winter Mountain. The journey took a full day and half a morning but they finally arrived at their destination. Caro stood at the base of Winter Mountain. The entire mountain was white with snow much like the name. She assumed most of the names of the places in Tebahia were named by their description. A strong gust of wind rushed past Caro sending chills from her head to her toes. Caro hated the cold even more then she hated her job. Shivering she turned around to meet the still smirking face of Erio.

" There is no way I can possibly climb to the top of that mountain. It is an impossible task that I do not stand to benefit from. I most likely die trying to achieve such an impossible task."

" Then you should marry me it is much safer, I promise."

"Let me think it over tonight." Caro pleaded with the man.

Sighing he nodded a yes to her, "It's getting late anyways why don't we set up camp."

The two of them sat around the camp fire. The flame danced in Caro's eyes. Suddenly Caro started to whistle a familiar tune while she sang the words in her head. ""Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme. Remember me to one who lives there she once was a true love of mine." Caro was stuck with a sudden conception as she finished the first verse. When the next morning greeted her Caro walked over to Erio.

"Hello mistress Lushe, have you decided to marry me then?" He smirked as he asked her.

"I have decided to request something of you," Lushe had spent most of the night trying to think of something to ask him for. She thought back to her journey to the mountain and realized that most of the land relied on agriculture. There was not one trace of technology just shovels and pitchforks. "If you bring me a television, I will retrieve the rose."

The smirk Erio had on his face disappeared and was replaced with a frown. He appeared thoughtful for a few minutes before nodding his head in correspondence. "For you my lady I shall travel to the ends of Tebahia and back."Erio turned to leave and began to walk away. Five days had passed when the figure of Erio returned to Caro empty handed. He walked over to Caro and knelt down on one knee with his head bowed. "

"I am sorry mistress Lushe, I was unable to find the item in which you requested, I do not deserve you hand in marriage."

Caro patted his head and lifted his chin. She smiled at him and was shocked at the tears falling down his cheeks. She used her thumb to wipe the tears away, "Why are you crying Erio?"

"Because mistress, it is time for you to leave Me."

"What do you mean?"

"It's time for you to wake my lady, this tale has come to an end, and it is time for you to write your own tale."

Caro looked at Erio, baffled at the sudden turn of events when she suddenly felt herself being shaken. She opened her eyes to be met with beautiful blue eyes and a smirking mouth. Miss you are you alright.

"Do I know you?" Caro asked the stranger as he pulled her out of the dumpster.

"No, but I was trying to catch up to you, but you kept walking faster and when I called out to you, you took off running."

Caro looked at the man in confusion that soon turned into fear and then anger."You were the one that was following me?" She furiously questioned. Shocked by the sudden change in demeanor of the woman he let her arm go as soon as her feet touched the ground.

"Yes, you dropped your wallet I was trying to return it to you I'm very sorry if I scared you." He smiled while a blush colored his cheeks. He handed Caro the wallet.

"T...t...thank you." Caro stuttered and flushed with embarrassment.

"It's alright it was just a misunderstanding. By the way my name is Erio, Erio Mondial. Would like to get a cup of coffee some time?"

Smiling at Erio Caro nodded her head yes, "I would love to."


End file.
